


i just met you, and this is crazy

by homelygrantaire



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homelygrantaire/pseuds/homelygrantaire
Summary: If Cassidy had a duty in life, any sort of predestined plan, he figured it was distantly related to the contours of Jesse Custer’s arse. And what a mighty fine arse it was.





	i just met you, and this is crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mobius-loop (igy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igy/gifts).



Cassidy wasn’t entirely sure what he was getting into when he agreed to go with the preacher, and his girl. What he did know was that his preacher was wont to get himself into spots of trouble, and there was no way he was going to let them go on a road trip without him. Even if he wasn’t wanted. 

Overall, he was beginning to feel like some sort of guard dog, ripping into anyone who got near his padre. (He would have extended that to Tulip, but she threatened to gut him if he ever suggested she couldn’t take care of herself, again.) Jesse wouldn’t see it that way, of course. Protecting the preacher from the forces of the unknown, from chainsaws, and whatnot – was a thankless job. Not that he minded. He was grateful to have the company of a man, and woman that he enjoyed being around. 

The bloody clones – or angels, government implanted cyborgs, or what have you not – hadn’t reappeared for a while. He supposed that was grand, as he was getting right tired of beating them into the ground like feckin’ pancakes – Or chopping them up into bloody bits or – well, he could go on for days on end, couldn’t he. Mostly it had been a grand ol’ time, beating the shite out of the terminator wannabees. A part of him wanted to question why the idjits hadn’t come back – especially after the dramatic confrontation at the hotel – but it wasn’t in Cassidy’s nature to probe farther than he needed to. They were gone, for now, and he was satisfied with that.

The many conversations that he, and Cassidy had been entertaining, and a bit enlightening providing Cassidy with company, and keen insights into the preachers’ thoughts. He was tight lipped, that one– but what he did say was indicative to the sort of person Cassidy had figured him up to be. And as fucked up as the Preacher was, Cas warmed up to him fast. 

It didn’t hurt that he was bloody handsome, on top of that. 

And the least he could do was look. Cassidy figured it was polite, and all – acknowledging the hard work that went into the beauty of Jesse Custer. Padre went on, and on about the creation of his Lord, and how they should see it as beautiful. So, logically – it should follow that someone should be appreciating the sight of this man. And who better to do so than him. 

If Cassidy had a duty in life, any sort of predestined plan, he figured it was distantly related to the contours of Jesse Custer’s arse. And what a mighty fine arse it was.

Presently, he had a grand view of it from the seat he was perched in, as Jesse leaned over Tulip. They were bickering about something – he figured it was nothing of importance as they hadn’t called him over – Jesse’s hand around Tulips’ waist, guiding her pool cue carefully. Something about the way they were pressed together, Jesse’s groin pressed all against the back of her lithe form, did something for him.

He immediately resolved himself to a little alone time, whenever possible.

Cass himself was nursing a shitty beer – some kind of watered down American shite, watching them with keen interest. The bar was nearly dead at this time of day, only a few miserable blokes sipping quietly into their lagers.

This silence is interrupted almost abruptly by a gruff voice. “You two need someone to play?” The man was tall, built tougher than a brick house. His chest was broad, arms bulging out from his sleeveless shirt. There was a cigarette dangling from in-between his teeth, and he nodded towards the pool table. “Me, and my friend over there could use a distraction.”

He motions back to the aforementioned friend – who was jostling his leg up, and down – but managed to nod his approval.

“Well,” Tulip starts, leaning back against Jesse, pool cue in hand. “We’d be alright with that – but what about raising the stakes?”

Jesse’s brow raises, and Cassidy leans forward, rapt. They both share a glance, before the man speaks again. “What? Like...putting money on it?” He eyes the two of them, appraising them slowly – and apparently finds that acceptable. He then slaps a fifty twenty-dollar bill onto the pool table, and grunts. “S’that enough?”

Watching Tulip smile is like watching an explosion; it is beautiful, and sharp and amazing.

Something in his gut squeezes tightly in response – and unsure what it is, he ignores it.

“That’s more than enough.” She responds, offering her hand to shake. He ignores her hand, and goes to shake Jesse’s – a move that spells his doom – and Tulip grabs his wrist, a certain look on her face. “He ain’t the one making the bet with you.”

He hesitates for a moment too long, but accepts the handshake.

It doesn’t take long for them to handily kick their asses. They play three games, each time doubling down their bets, spurred on by Jesse pretending to play badly, or Tulip feigning ignorance of how to play the game. However, the last game, they drop all pretenses.

Tulip sinks the winning shot in the pocket smoothly, and grins, as smug as can be.. “Well, boys – I think that’s all you’ve got.” She scoops the winnings towards her, and arches her brow. “Unless you want to bet…what do you think, Jess?”

Jesse snorts, adjusting his collar – one that he still clung too, even after leaving Annville. “Don’t think they have anything left. You bled em’ dry.”

The uglier of the two takes offense, easily. His broad, heavy hand slams down onto the table and he scowls. “Are you fucking with us? Because it ain’t funny.”

Tulip raises a slim brow, leaning against the pool cue. “Well, we were waiting to see how long it took for you to notice. I guess you aren’t an imbecile, then. Just plain ol’ stupid.”

Cassidy laughs, not able to stop himself, and the skinnier of the two cunts glares at him, and takes a step forward, a glint in his eyes. “You think this is funny?”

He coughs, grin stretching wide. “A wee bit, yes.”

“Care to explain why?”

Cassidy pauses, scratching at his nose briefly. “Well. Cause it was obvious, yeah? They were setting you up, you gobshite. Christ almighty, are you slow. They got you hook, line, and sinker, eh?”

The man charges blindly ahead, and Cas is able to trip him -

Jesse reacts quickly, grabbing the man’s arm, and twisting it up against his back, making a sickening crack. The man squeals, making that same bunny noise that Donnie made when they had first met, when he first realized there was something more to this preacher man.

Afterwards, after they had been kicked out of the bar, back into the car – Cassidy quietly concludes to himself, that he may love these two idiots.


End file.
